


Playing Dirty Games

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of this was written as a oneshot but readers asked for more detail so I wrote a more intimate piece so in a way they go together... Draco and Harry meet at a muggle club for a risque rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Games

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Slash fic with explicit sex... Do Not Flame!! Warnings are in the tags so look at those before reading!! Enjoy!!

Dirty Games by HPFangirl71

They came together here once a week, neither really acknowledging it but both grateful for the release. It was a place to come for some quick and dirty fucking… nothing more, nothing less. Their passion for each other built around years of hostility. There was no love between the two yet they continued to come here night after night, to this secluded muggle bar where they could have their secret unions.

Draco Malfoy loved the way Harry would grab his hair as his own fingernails drew blood across the Chosen One’s back. It made him feel powerful to have this dark haired beauty of a man come undone at his command.

Harry likewise thrilled at their voyeuristic adventures. The strangers that gawked at their escapades in the dark and dingy hallway were an added turn on to the sexy blonde man who surrendered to his very will.

This was a dirty game they played, each taking what they needed from the other underneath the deceptive guise of propriety they showed to the rest of the wizarding world. Their heterosexual marriages were a sham, while what they really needed and desired was what they got from within each other’s arms. They couldn’t put a voice to the passion they felt but when they growled one another’s names in a moment of heated pleasure, it was quite apparent.

The heat rose around them time and time again, as they would grind their bodies against one another, each fighting to top this time. As bodies collided, lips would linger roughly; hands would purposefully bruise as they marked their territory. Glamour magic would later hide the indiscretions. Each tumble together made for further guilt and more anger, which were only fuel for the next encounter. It was a never-ending cycle that neither wished to stop.

How this dirty game had started neither quite remembered but the games had turned into a full-scale war that neither would truly ever win…


	2. More Dirty Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a more detailed story based on the first chapter posted here.

More Dirty Games by HPFangirl71

Harry Potter’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting as he stepped into the loud muggle club. He felt a twinge of guilt thinking of Ginny sitting at home thinking he was at an important business dinner. He still wasn’t sure what drew him here on these nights, perhaps it was just the magnetic pull of something truly forbidden…

He walked over to the bar, ordering a whiskey sour and then scanning the club to see if someone had actually had the nerve to show up here again. He grimaced at the sight of a pale blonde head sticking out from the crowded dance floor. He was here as usual and so there was no turning back even though he knew he should. He pushed his way through the crowd to arrive face to face with his one remaining adversary.

“What are you doing here Malfoy? I told you this was never happening again!”

Draco looked up at him and smirked knowingly. He shook off Harry’s grip from where he had grabbed his arm and then took a swig of the Heineken he was holding.

“That’s what you always say.” he retorted in a haughty, know it all tone of voice.

“Well this time I meant it.” Harry replied with false determination.

Draco glared at him intensely before speaking.

“You really think your what I want Potter? I bet I could take home any number of these muggle girls to fuck tonight, so what to hell makes you so special?”

There was bitterness in his tone, as he looked straight at Harry, taunting him with his grin. Draco pushed him up against the wall in a slightly menacing way and Harry felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through his body. He regretted these encounters but found himself repeatedly coming back for more.

Draco was worried that tonight he would have to be the one to make the first move. Potter was obviously having second thoughts about tonight’s encounter; it was the do-gooder in him. Why Draco found himself here in this filthy bar in the first place was beyond comprehension yet he kept coming back night after night. Dirty as it made him feel, something about Potter kept drawing him back…

No one seemed surprised or concerned when Harry reached up and punched Draco in the mouth. The amount of fights that occurred here made this the norm. However, for Draco and Harry this was not a fight. This was their kind of foreplay…

With the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, Draco smirked at Harry. So... the games would begin early tonight he thought to himself. He grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him through the crowd of dancers towards a deserted hallway. As soon as they were free of the crowd, Harry pulled himself from Draco’s grip knocking him into a nearby chair. Momentarily caught off guard, Draco quickly pulled himself together and again grabbed hold of Harry. Pinning Harry’s hands behind his back he roughly pushed him up against the concrete wall.

Harry struggled to get out of Draco’s grip but it only made the man further tighten his hold on him. There was anger and hatred throughout the steel grey eyes that trained down upon him. Then Harry did the only thing he could think to do, he pressed his lips against Malfoy’s, catching him again off guard. He could taste the blood on his mouth as he pressed down fierce and hard. Harry swore he felt Malfoy giving in before suddenly breaking the kiss and pushing away from him.

“What the bloody hell Potter? Kissing is for girls! If I wanted romance and mushy junk, I would’ve stayed at home with my wife for crying out loud!” Draco was sputtering in anger.

“Why you must mean Astoria… that pureblood showpiece your parents bought and paid for you.” Harry replied as his face turned pink with slight embarrassment.

“Well at least my wife hasn’t been had by half the wizarding community!”

“You take that back Malfoy!”

Harry felt a rage building up from within. Draco definitely knew which buttons to push in order to get his anger boiling. Ginny’s questionable promiscuity was a definite sore point for the famous hero.

“Why don’t you try to make me?” Draco sneered at him.

Harry lunged at him, wrapping his hands around the handsome man’s neck muscles. Draco fought for breath as he struggled with the dark haired man who had a tight hold of him. He rarely got to see this enraged side of Harry, but it was definitely a turn on. The man was gorgeous when his temper flared. He felt the familiar twitch hit his groin and knew it was definitely worth it.

As Harry finally loosened his grip on his supposed enemy, Draco quickly used it as a chance to gain the upper hand. He uttered a wandless hex that sent Harry sprawling onto the cement floor. He saw blood drip from a cut in his forehead, which further excited him. He grabbed a hold of Harry’s messy brown hair and pulled him roughly back to his feet. The two men continued to struggle in this manner, neither wanting to be the one to surrender.

This struggle to dominate was the foreplay that would lead to some very hot sex between the two but neither wanted to recognize it as such. It was hard to admit that you were lusting after the man you hated the most in the world. The hate emanated from them both but so did the incredible desire. A desire that grew with every shove of rough hands, every pull of hair, and every bit of pain they exerted upon one another. Theirs was the most complicated of relationships, a love/hate fed by years of animosity and passion. This was a dirty game they played with each other. Whether they each could survive with hearts in tact was the desperate question.

As Draco finally claimed victory this time around by pinning Potter into a darkened corner and successfully stripping him of pride and clothing, the struggle still continued. He pumped his cock viciously into the man beneath him while onlookers snuck peeks at their shenanigans. The air of voyeurism turned them both on and only accentuated the danger of it all. In desperation, Harry let his nails dig deep into Draco’s skin, showing little remorse for the pain he caused the sexy blonde man. Draco let out a groan and bit down upon the flesh of Harry’s right shoulder and pumped deeper still into his incredibly tight hole.

Harry had lost this round but still he took pleasure from the encounter. He wrapped his hand around his rigid cock and pumped it furiously, determined to cum all over the silk Armani shirt of the pristine man who had accosted him here. Yes, this was a vicious game they played, neither really giving in, both trying hard to control the circumstances. Harry moaned the name of his “enemy” as he came hard, leaving his mess behind. Draco deposited himself deep within the man he swore to hate forever as he panted and screamed out a string of obscenities.

Pulling back from one another, they refused to look each other in the eyes. Too afraid of what they might see there. They would struggle to put themselves to rights and then shuffle casually out the double doors to the club. Each running back to the wives they really weren’t very passionate about but needed to hide the secret desire that lay within them both. Yes, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter could deny their need for one another all they wanted but somehow when they came together here it was all too evident to the Muggles who came to watch this unusual pairing.


	3. The Dirty Games Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco wake up together in a hotel and Draco finally realizes why they keep coming together like this.
> 
> Written as a sequel for Daisy Chain Drabs over at LJ. I was originally going to do a sequel for another of my H/D stories but my muse drew me here instead. Hope you enjoy it. Story is slash pairing and sexual content so Please Do Not Flame!!

**The Dirty Games Continue**

Draco looks around the hotel room. It looks like a warzone. Glass litters the floor, mingled with bits of plaster from the scorched walls and Draco’s body feels as if it’s been battered and bruised to match.

He winces as he moves and that’s when he feels the other body beside him in the bed. He lets out a groan as he rolls slowly around to face the music. His premonition is correct and it’s Potter lying beside him. His hair is messier than usual and Draco can see a trail of scratch marks running down Potter’s naked thigh. 

Draco knows what must have happened here but the memories are hazy at best. The last he remembered, he and Potter had met at the club like they usually did. How the hell had they ended up here?

“Potter…” Draco said gruffly as he poked the sleeping man hard in the ribs.

He heard a low grunt come from Potter’s throat as he turned to look at him. His eyes blinked groggily as he adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Potter pushed a hand through his messed up mane and turned his gaze toward the bed’s edge.

“Where the fuck are we?” 

“We’re in a hotel you moron.” Draco replied as he shoved Potter’s body away from him and pulled the comforter tight around his waist.

Draco brought himself up to sit at the edge of the bed. He didn’t want to be having this conversation with Potter. Not here, not now. He knew Potter had just had a falling out with the Weasle girl and he blamed him for their current predicament. 

“Did we…? I mean… Here…?” 

Potter’s voice was shaky as he voiced his concern as he gazed out upon the wreckage that surrounded them.

“It would seem so.” Draco whispered gravely.

Potter let out another groan just as Draco gave his next retort.

“And I blame you…” he said through gritted teeth.

“How in Hades is it _my_ fault?” Potter bellowed loudly.

The sheet pooled at Potter’s waist as he bolted upright. Draco winced, the noise exacerbating the pounding pain within his skull. He turned to face Potter’s rage and saw that the flimsy cotton barely covered the other man’s naked cock. He felt anger at his own member for twitching with interest at the sight of Potter’s nudeness. What was it about the man that had him acting like some two bit harlot? 

“Well this certainly wasn’t _my_ doing!” Draco said in an icy tone.

His glare was met with Potter’s own but Draco refused to back down.

“After all, I certainly would’ve picked a classier hotel than this seedy refuge!”

He watched as Potter seethed with rage. Instead of making him fearful, it only fueled his desire for the man. What was wrong with him? He’d been out all night, Astoria must be sick with worry and all he could think about was fucking Potter again! Draco shook his head in disgust at his deviant thoughts. They had to stop this, the sooner the better.

“I’m going to take a shower.” 

As Draco rose to leave, Potter’s fingers wrapped tight around his wrist, pulling him down upon the bed.

“Fuck you, Malfoy; I’m using the shower first!” Potter growled.

The harsh words sent a shiver down Draco’s spine. He watched Potter walk toward the loo and caught a glimpse of his tanned backside. Draco waited quietly until he heard the rush of water in the next room before pulling the comforter away from his body.

“You’re a damned traitor.” He said, reprimanding his hard cock.

It only took a few strokes to his prick before Draco knew it wasn’t enough. This made perfect sense. I mean, he had a naked man in the other room, why the hell would wanking be enough? Draco fell back against the mattress and let out a frustrated whine. Why did Potter have to keep doing this to him? 

Before he could evaluate his actions, Draco got up and crossed the room. He was shocked to find the loo’s door unlocked, almost as if Potter had expected him. He slammed the door loudly as he entered the room. He heard Potter drop the soap and couldn’t help but smirk triumphantly. Potter poked his wet head out the shower’s curtain and scowled at Draco.

“What are you doing in here?” he demanded angrily.

Draco didn’t say a word. Instead, he stood before the toilet and began pissing. When he was done, he poised his fingers upon the silver handle and saw the nervous look upon Potter’s face.

“Malfoy, don’t you dare!” Potter yelped.

Draco watched as a naked Potter jumped comically out of the shower when he pushed downward upon the metal plunger.

“You could have scalded me!” Potter screamed. “Are you fucking crazy?”

Draco chuckled maniacally as he pressed himself against Potter’s wet body.

“It’s possible… after all, I am fucking you.” Draco whispered quietly into Potter’s ear.

“Oh _really_ … maybe _I’m_ fucking _you_.” was Potter’s steely reply.

Draco was caught off guard by the shove that followed Potter’s words. His head bumped hard against the porcelain tiles and he grunted with the added pain. The only thing that stopped him from shoving Potter back was the fact that the man was grinding his hard prick against Draco’s groin. It felt far too good to want to stop; instead, he let his nails sink mercilessly into Potter’s shoulder and was rewarded with a pained groan.

Potter’s mouth pressed hard against his throat, nibbling and biting its way toward his chest. Draco heard the traitorous moan escape his lips and inwardly he shuddered. What was it that made him want Potter so badly? His hand slid down Potter’s back, pinching the flesh of his arse as he pulled their bodies closer. Potter’s arm wound around his waist and a set of teeth sank sharply into his skin. This was what they did, this was the game they played, down and dirty all the way. 

Draco felt the stinging burn as Potter’s cock pushed its way inside of him. With each and every thrust, Draco tried to keep up the façade that he didn’t really need this, didn’t really want it at all. Both were untrue, he’d needed and wanted Potter ever since he’d first realized what need and want were. He looked up into Potter’s emerald eyes and saw the same needful want mirrored back at him. 

They might scratch and bite their way to this union but it was still undeniable. They needed and wanted one another more than either was willing to admit. If they did, it would change everything between them, maybe for the worse. That’s why they kept pretending, kept denying the attraction that pulled them together time after time.

Even as they came hard, their mouths seeking out a forbidden kiss, they denied that truth. But Draco knew, in his heart he’d always known. And as he found release with the one man he claimed to despise more than any, nothing else seemed to matter. It was all about Potter, it had _always_ been about Potter and it would _always_ be about Potter…just played one dirty game at a time.


End file.
